


Gradence Kink Compendium

by SweetSorcery



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alpha Credence Barebone, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard, Bottom Credence Barebone, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Cock Cages, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doctor Original Percival Graves, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Implied Mpreg, Liberator - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple kinks, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Omega Original Percival Graves, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostate Massage, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protectiveness, Protectiveness Kink, Rimming, Romance, Seduction, Sex Furniture, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sex on Furniture, Slash, Sneakiness, Spreader Bars, Sybian, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tenderness, Top Credence Barebone, Top Original Percival Graves, Vampires, Veela Credence Barebone, Veela Mates, Vibrators, unrelated drabbles, updated frequently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: A series of unrelated, kinky Gradence drabbles, because of reasons. (Tags added as drabbles are added, which will hopefully be at least once/day.)





	1. Prompt: Alpha/Omega (for writingramblr)

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this drabble series purely as a fun writing exercise, because this pairing makes me wordy, and forcing myself to stick to 100 words per prompt is a nice challenge, as is venturing into some kinks I've never written before. I'm taking prompts from Gradence-loving friends, and this is open-ended for now so, if you comment, feel free to leave a prompt too. I'll do my best, if I feel inspired by it. ;) I'll include your name, unless you ask me not to.
> 
> Ratings will vary between drabbles, but _none_ will require archive warnings. Prompt(s) used will be the chapter title of each one, so you can skip over anything you don't like.
> 
> (I may do a non-kinky drabble series too, if there's interest.)

It started with an uncontrolled tendril of smoke, a whimper, a clenched jaw... the feverish glossing over of his eyes.

Percival had expected it. Had even looked forward to it. His own heat coincided with Credence's rut as so many things did between them. "Shh, darling," he soothed, "I'm ready for you."

"Percival... I don't know if I can control both the Obscurus and myself. I might hurt you."

"Concentrate on the Obscurus. Let _me_ take care of _you_."

When Credence breached him—hard, forceful, desperate—he was prepared, delighting in catching him, in becoming his willing vessel. His haven.


	2. Prompt: Sex Pollen (for writingramblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Featuring an actual Colin to Ezra quote. I couldn't help myself._ 😏

Percival knew nothing about plants. So when Credence placed a Pollicula on his desk, smiling, he had no suspicions. Once a cloud of pollen shot up and covered them both, it was too late.

"Credence," he growled, tugging him into his lap, capturing his lips.

Credence gasped around his tongue, at the hand sliding between shirt and lower back. He squirmed, undoing his trousers so it could dip lower, middle finger venturing down. He moaned unashamedly when it found his hole, slick from his own preparation.

"Sneaky baby." Percival chuckled, finger dipping inside as he bit down on Credence's lip.


	3. Prompt: Cock Cage/Vibrator/Tied Up (for SouthernGentleMonster)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I was asked for all 3 prompts in one, oh boy. I hope I delivered._

Percival lay prone, only the vibrator inside him moving. "Untie me, baby," he gasped, yanking the silk ties. The movement lodged the buzzing toy deeper. _"Fuck!"_

Credence smirked. "No." He played with the tip of Percival's cock, poking out of the open snake mouth of his cock cage.

"Let me come, baby, please."

"Soon."

"I'll let you fuck me?"

Credence beamed, unstrapping the cage immediately. When Percival's cock rose and thumped up against his belly, Credence hurriedly extracted the toy, then thrust into the sensitive channel, moaning softly.

Percival nearly cried with relief, more than happy with his bargaining skills.


	4. Prompt: Spreader Bar (for inb4invert)

"You look good like that." Percival's voice was low and deep.

Credence blushed, meeting Percival's eyes in the triangle between his spread legs and the bamboo bar.

Percival's hands kept them straight up, tip of his cock nudging Credence's widened, slick pink hole. " _So_ good."

Credence whimpered when Percival pushed his cockhead just past the rim. "Please."

"What, baby?"

"More."

Percival slid in another inch.

Credence whined. "More, Percival." Too slow, not enough. "Faster!"

Chuckling, Percival began to move, thrusts far too shallow. "Harder too?"

"Oh please... please!"

"Anything for my baby."

Credence smiled and trembled through the unremitting jolts.


	5. Prompt: Fright Night AU/vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Written for the "Underrated Gradence Tropes Fest" prompt: Fright Night AU_
> 
> I've expanded this drabble into a full length story: [Love Thy Neighbour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497452). Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to do so. :)

Jerry is done overindulging in cheap snacks picked up at bars.

Next door lives a treat: dark chocolate, soft centre. Skin so pale, he might have got turned already. But Credence is every kind of virgin.

When Jerry gets him inside, to 'talk about Jesus', Credence comes willingly.

And then he comes, over and over—on Jerry's couch, his kitchen island, his staircase, his bed... Jerry won't do more than nibble, wanting to keep hearing the quick pulse, living blood flushing that gorgeous cock, lips red hot and begging.

He keeps Credence alive, but he's sure keeping him for himself.


	6. Prompt: Bodyguard AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Written for the "Underrated Gradence Tropes Fest" prompt: Bodyguard AU_

Having someone so near all day shouldn't be a turn on, Credence thinks. 

But Graves is special.

When Credence says, "Spend the night," the man smirks.

"Around the clock protection, sir."

Credence makes him wear the bulletproof vest, and the knife holster around his calf, while Graves fucks him. When he turns him over and slides back in, thick wadding catches on Credence's nipples. His legs clench around Graves, knife blade cold against the sole of his foot.

"Tell me," Credence pleads.

"You're safe with me," Graves whispers like a secret, while Credence comes. "I'll protect you with my life."


	7. Prompt: Liberator (for inb4invert)

The liberator is pure luxury: merlot-coloured, like spilled wine. Endlessly versatile.

Credence's body curves into every imaginable position, draped over padded slopes by a nearly out-of-his-mind Percival.

"So beautiful," he breathes, before swallowing Credence's cock, clutching pale thighs raised high.

"Exquisite." For emphasis, he licks deep inside the exposed hole, Credence bent double.

"Mine!" he growls, as Credence rides him in the curved, cushioned valley.

It's not Credence's flexibility that undoes him, nor the contrast of milky-white on red, nor even the perfect match of smooth skin and soft velvet. As always, it's Credence sighing his name as he comes.


	8. Prompt: Top!Credence, Bottom!Graves (for GrandduchessAnastasia1901)

"You like me this way." Credence grunts, fingers tight on Graves' hips, breath hot and damp on his spine.

"I do." Graves is dripping onto the sheets—come, saliva, sweat. More with each thrust as he arches, open-mouthed, in near-silent awe at a Credence who doesn't hold back, doesn't worry about sin... who knows Graves can take all he gives. And he gives _so_ much.

"Percy!" Credence presses him into the mattress. His perfect body moulds to his back, slick and warm and fluid as he rolls his hips, drives so deep inside, Graves wants to keep him there forever.


	9. Prompt: Veela!Credence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Written for the "Underrated Gradence Tropes Fest" prompt: Veela!Credence_

Ma called it his sinfulness.

Mr Graves calls it allure, tells him he's a magical being—irresistible, tempting, seductive. That he'll be desired by all who ever meet him.

He only wants Mr Graves to desire him, to be tempted to sin with him... wants to seduce him.

It comes to him easily: a coy look through long lashes, parted lips licked glossy, soft breaths against Mr Graves' neck.

"Careful who you tempt, Credence," Graves warns huskily, struggling for control. "A veela, like a Graves, mates for life."

"I'm glad, Mr Graves," Credence whispers. "I couldn't bear to share you."


	10. Prompt: Credence is Good at Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Written for the "Underrated Gradence Tropes Fest" prompt: Credence is good at dirty Talk_

Credence has become a Pandora's box of filth, flipping open nightly.

Percival loves it.

"I'm slick and ready for you, daddy." That's how he greets him.

"My hole's so sore and pink from fingering myself, thinking about you. Want to see?" This as Credence bends over, running them a bath.

During dinner: "Won't you make me all better with your tongue?"

And at bedtime: "Please, daddy, fill me up until I'm dripping with your come."

By then, they've both climaxed several times already, and soon, a sated, sticky, smiling Credence dozes off in his arms, once again a perfect angel.


	11. Prompt: Prostate Massager (for inb4invert)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Doctor Graves is one of those Victorian era doctors, using hands on methods to cure every kind of "hysteria". ;)_

"He harbours a demon," ma said. "Can you drive the sin from him?"

Doctor Graves winked at Credence. "No problem, ma'am."

So Credence came to squirm in an armchair, naked, knees apart, feet raised, with Doctor Graves stroking his hair soothingly while thrusting an oddly shaped, slickened... toy into his... into... Credence groaned, black mist surrounding him. "It's getting worse, doctor."

"It always does before it gets better. Shh, relax."

Credence did. He gasped, climaxing violently. "Ooh!"

"There you go." Doctor Graves didn't stop. "A few more, and you'll feel wonderful."

Credence felt wonderful then, but his doctor knew best.


	12. Prompt: Sybian & forced/multiple Orgasms & bottom!Credence (for RedFlagsAndDiamonds)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Another triple tier request. You guys don't make things easy on me. Or Credence! This was as many as I could get into 100 words. :)_

"Percy!" Credence's thighs shook around the vibrating, rotating staff.

Percy stilled him. "Stay," he growled.

Credence gasped, slumping. The changed angle, plus Percy increasing the speed, made him arch. "Oh..." He trembled through his second climax.

Percy lifted him, let the shaft vibrate just inside his hole, reaching to stroke him hard again.

"I can't," Credence whimpered.

"For me?"

It was quick. Credence was weak with exhaustion.

"One more, on my cock."

"Yes," Credence sighed.

"Sweet boy." Percy slid in easily. "This will be the best one."

"Always is." Credence sobbed a joyous, "I love you" this time.

Percy smiled.


	13. Prompt: Mpreg (for GrandDuchessAnastasia1901)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Something else I've never written. I wasn't sure whether you wanted this among the kink drabbles or with the romantic ones I'll most likely start soon, so I did some kind of in-between. Hope it amuses. :)_

Credence finds it hard to believe that, even after drinking the glittering, sugary potion, moon-bathing naked three nights in a row with Percy, eating three eggs a day, and making love with his hips wedged up high thrice a night while singing until his orgasm takes his breath away, he could possibly get pregnant.

He thinks Percy is testing how much Wizarding madness he's willing to go along with.

A month later, when they find out that Credence is indeed bearing a junior Graves, and Percy is as beside himself with joy as Credence, he decides there are no limits.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetsorcery) or [Dreamwidth](https://sweetsorcery.dreamwidth.org/). Feel free to drop me a message anywhere. :)


End file.
